Kimberly
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = September 21, Age 255|Date of death = May 26, Age 267|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Spring High School (Formerly) Gingertown|Occupation = Martial Artist Music Teacher|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Jeremy Hudson (Father) Christine (Mother) Gerald Lyndon (Father-in-law) Carla (Mother-in-law) Timmy (Husband) Alex (Son) Monique (Daughter-in-law) Ethan (Grandson) Scarlett (Granddaughter) Zesmond (Leader) Brandi (Comrade) David Johnson (Comrade) Rachel (Comrade) Kevin (Comrade) Audrey (Comrade) Julian Brief (Comrade) Charley (Leader and comrade) McKenzie (Comrade) Harry (Comrade) Victoria (Comrade) Charlie Parker (Comrade) Daphne (Comrade) Toby (Comrade) Trish (Comrade) Jason (Comrade) Chris (Comrade) Teresa (Comrade) Leslie (Comrade) Vanessa (Comrade) Jimmy Hawkins (Comrade) George (Comrade) Bobby (Comrade) Kaylah (Comrade) Allison (Comrade)|AniName = Kimberly|MangaName = Kimberly|Height = 5'5" (165 cm) "adult"|Weight = 107 lbs (50 Kg) "adult"}} Kimberly (キンバリー, Kinbarii) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the fighter and supporter as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the only daughter of Jeremy Hudson and Christine. She's the close friend of Brandi, Victoria, Trish, Toby, Chris, Teresa, Leslie and Kaylah. She's Timmy's wife and the loving mother of Alex. She's also the mother-in-law of Monique and paternal grandmother of Ethan and Scarlett. Appearance Kimberly is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a slim, petite build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique that she's still stay the same appearance throughout the over the course of the series and movies. She has golden eyes, lightest brown tan skin complexion and straight light reddish copper brown hair with a few streaks of dark black. She's has the four different hairstyles in the series and movies. In the manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies, as according to Henry Johnson, Brandi and Bumblebee, she's a bore striking resemblance to her mother, as but she have her father's light reddish copper brown hair color, and the shape of his forehead and also she does have her mother's gold eyes, facial features and lightest brown tan skin complexion. As a child, her hair was long chin-length bob style that reaches down to her shoulders, she wear a As a preteen, her hair was in shoulder-length that's reaches down to her shoulders, As a teenager, her hair grew reaches down to past her lower back and have the center-middle blunt part bangs, She's wore a majority significant battle outfit attire is As a adult, her hair was grew reaches down to her hips, in Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Kimberly wore a Personality Kimberly is very shy, quiet, kindhearted, polite, good-hearted, mature, modest, intelligent, independent, talented, energetic, sweet, innocent and nice character in the anime Dragon Ball series and movies, but her tenacity and perseverance are her best qualities. As a child, Kimberly is a young girl with an objective in life, to be in the Earth's Special Forces and acknowledged of the strengths and weaknesses of their group as both a fighter and supporter for her talented knowledge skills. Kimberly mostly never serious, only when her family or the people close to her are in dangers or villains. She maintains a mainly childish personality throughout the series, which often serves as a comic relief - mostly when her childish actions trigger Kim's "scary" side to appear. As a teenager, she's also so smart, hippy, friendly, resourceful, pretty, helpful, thoughtful, strong, determined, tomboyish, kindhearted, caring, joyful and outgoing girl. As a young adult and mother, she's appears to be naturally good with children. Biography Early Life Kimberly is born on September 21 of Age 255. She was the only daughter of Jeremy Hudson and Christine and living in a big house in suburbs of the Ninjago City of the dimensional Spencer World. When she was five years old, On the night of November 29 of Age 257, Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga One year later after the battle with Cell and Cell Juniors on the Rocky Mountains and Mega Buu and Super Buu at the 17th World's Martial Arts Tournament and the deaths of Bobby's father, Zesmond Spencer and Brandi, Frieza Saga Sometime after the battle with the Saiyans, Garlic Jr. Saga Many months later after Goku defeat Frieza on the dying Planet Namek, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) after Goku defeated Frieza on Planet Namek, In four years later of May 12 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by In seven years later after the Cell Games, she's now nineteen years old, Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by her son, Alex, both his paternal grandparents and maternal grandparents were killed by Pui Pui, Yakon and Dabura during on the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World where she was a five-year-old child. She was 12 years old when she's has been killed along with her boyfriend and friends by Cell and Cell Juniors at the Cell Games. Power Manga and Anime Kimberly is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Kiai - * Swordsmanship - * Chi Blocking - Transformations Unlock Potential Like her parents and friends, Video Games Appearances Kimberly is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Satsuki Yukino (kid/preteen), * FUNimation dub: Moneca Stori (kid/preteen, most media), T'Keyah Keymah (teen/young adult), Rosie Perez (young adult, DBZ movies and Dragon Ball GT) Battles Major Battles * Kimberly, Movies * Kimberly, Trivia * Kimberly's name means Japanese name (キンバリー or Kinbarii) is in English the meaning of the name Kimberly is: From the wood of the royal forest. From the royal fortress meadow. A surname and place name that can be used for both genders, although it is more commonly used as a girl's name. * In American the meaning of the name Kimberly is: From the wood of the royal forest. From the royal fortress meadow. A surname and place name that can be used for both genders, although it is more commonly used as a girl's name. * It is pronounced KIM-ber-lee. It is of Old English origin, and the meaning of Kimberly is "Cyneburg's field". Place name and surname: Cyneburg was an Old English personal name meaning "royal forest". Masculine use of the name can be traced back to the Boer War, when English soldiers were fighting in the South African town of Kimberley. Judge Kimba Wood. * Kimberly has some nicknames is Kim or Kimmie. * Kimberly's favorite hobby is reading, music, dance and painting. * Kimberly's favorite food is pineapple chunks and chicken salad. * Kimberly's favorite vehicle is air skates. * Kimberly has completed 47 official missions in total: 18 D-rank, 15 C-rank, 9 B-rank, 5 A-rank, 0 S-rank. * Kimberly's favourite word according to the first, second and third databooks is "family" (家族, Kazoku). Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Orphans Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Swordsmen Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters